Последний день в Подземельях
by Real Think
Summary: POV Шейлы. Её последний день в мире Подземелий Драконов.


Последний день в Подземельях.

Мы отступали от гидры и боролись с ней по мере сил.

Я услышала, как Эрик сказал, что – то о том, что у чудовища больше голов, чем у Тиамат.

Что ж, он был прав. У Царицы Драконов было пять голов, а у этого монстра семь.

Болотистая равнина была мягкой и склизкой. Легко было поскользнуться или увязнуть. Грязь прилипала к обуви и утяжеляла её, отчего бежать становилось труднее.

Я, Престо и Юни оказались зажаты на каменном уступе между двумя смрадными головами гидры.

Я попыталась своим плащом – невидимкой закрыть глаза одной из голов гидры, но у меня не вышло, она увернулась. Этим я лишь раздразнила её.

\- Престо! Сделай что – нибудь! – Закричала я ему. Для нас оставалась пара секунд, чтобы не стать обедом чудовища.

Но от страха он не мог собраться, поэтому заорал, что есть мочи, чтоб друзья услышали: «Мы в западне!».

\- Держись, сестрёнка, я иду! – Ответил Бобби.

Я уж подумала о спасении, но, как оказалось, - рано.

Гидра схватила дубинку брата, подняв его. Он закричал, беспомощно болтаясь над землёй. Чудовище отвлеклось от нас к Бобби и это выиграло для нас время. Точнее для меня, так как у Престо всё ещё тряслись коленки. «Смелее, Престо! Гидра отвлеклась! Наколдуй что – нибудь». – Подбодрила я друга, надевая на себя плащ – невидимку.

В голове у меня созрел план: становясь невидимой, я буду отвлекать гидру от остальных. Вот, Диана сейчас на пределе: гидра вот – вот доберётся до неё, хотя она отбивалась от голов шестом так, что Джеки Чан бы зааплодировал.

Я взяла ком грязи побольше и кинула в одну из голов, опасно щёлкающую возле подруги. И попала прямо в глаза монстру. Тот взвыл, зарычал и начал мотать головой, пытаясь сбросить грязь.

\- Кто здесь?! – В непонятках крикнула Диана, затем сообразив, сказала – спасибо Шейла!

Я, тем временем, уже бежала к Бобби, который был в большой опасности. Схватив комок грязи и прицеливаясь в страшные глаза, я опоздала. Хэнк стрелой выбил из пасти гидры дубинку и братец полетел вниз, к земле. Я побежала к примерному месту его падения и едва устояв на ногах, схватила Бобби и грохнулась вместе с ним.

\- Спасибо сестрёнка, если б не ты, я бы разбился в лепёшку!

\- Не думаю, почва здесь мягкая – максимум сотрясение головы и пара сломанных рёбер.

\- Почему бы тебе не стать доктором, когда мы выберемся из этого мира?

\- Я уже об этом думала.

Этот диалог мы совершали на бегу, созерцая как гидра разрывает верёвки, опутавшие её магией Престо. Теперь предстояло помочь ему. Я, уже привычно схватила комок грязи и запустила в голову, открывшую ужасную пасть и собравшуюся сожрать Престо вместе с Юни. Затем Бобби ударил дубинкой по хвосту. Чудовище взвыло и повернулось к нам во всём своём «великолепии». Оно метнулось к нам, но стрела Хэнка взорвалась прямо перед гидрой, и она отступила на пару шагов. Я заметила, как и этим воспользовались Престо и Юни – драпанули с того каменного выступа, где раньше с ними стояла и я.

Мы с Бобби тем временем, по команде Хэнка, бежала в самую гущу болота.

«Надеюсь, он знает, что делает!» - подумала я, спотыкаясь о корни деревьев. К нам присоединились Диана, Эрик и Престо с Юни.

Гидра быстро пришла в себя и продолжила погоню.

Прямо перед собой, мы увидели трясину. Мы позволили чудовищу подойти ближе, а потом бросились врассыпную. Оно угодило в ловушку. Трясина начала засасывать его. Его головы злобно шипели и извивались, пока всё это не закончилось бульканьем. С гидрой было покончено. Меня охватили сразу три ощущения: облегчение, радость, усталость. Все остальные были такие же запыхавшиеся, как и я. Но устраивать привал на болоте – не самая лучшая идея и мы медленно двинулись вперёд, пока не пришли к некоей соляной пустыне. Два солнца на горизонте окрашивали всё в красный цвет. Мне почему – то вспомнились уроки астрономии в школе, а именно - поверхность Марса.

Невдалеке мы заметили указатель и развилку дорог. Указатель оказался совсем некудышным.

\- Мы пойдём на запад. – После некоторых споров, решительно заявил Хэнк. Своё решение он аргументировал тем, что дорога на запад идёт под уклоном и по ней больше шансов добраться до воды.

Эрик настаивал на восточной дороге, так как она была более истоптанной, и он надеялся найти город.

В воздухе повисло напряжение.

Я и Престо приняли сторону Эрика. Диана и Бобби – Хэнка. Я пыталась переманить его, но он отказался.

\- Эрик, скоро на землю опуститься ночь. Я просто ищу лучшее место для ночёвки. – Пошёл на мировую Хэнк. – Ты хотел быть лидером? Что ж будь и показывай дорогу!

И мы все пошли за Эриком, как оказалось, к морю печали. Там было прохладно и мы насобирали сухих и солёных от моря коряг и устроили костёр с помощью стрелы Хэнка.

Мы расселись вокруг костра прямо на гальку.

В воздухе повисло тяжёлое молчание. Я знала, что это было вязано с Хранителем Подземелья. Когда я, грубо говоря, сражалась с гидрой, я видела Хранителя, как он появился и ушёл. Видела его жёсткое выражение лица и то, с какой радостью и надеждой на него смотрели Эрик, Хэнк, Диана. Но я не слышала из – за рёва гидры, что он им сказал. Тут итак всё было понятно без слов. Он нас покинул, бросил или что – то вроде того.

Ребят я не слышала. Я была в задумчивости от этого. Но фразу Эрика на счёт того, что весь этот мир – темница, а Хранитель – надзиратель мне пропустить мимо ушей не удалось.

«Может это какое – то очередное испытание?» - подумала я.

\- Кто же теперь нам поможет?! – Спросил Престо, как ребёнок.

\- Я помогу вам!

От этого голоса я вздрогнула и подскочила на месте. Так же сделали и остальные.

Этот голос принадлежал Венджеру. Каждый из нас приготовился к обороне.

Он протянул руки вперёд, показывая, что не собирается нападать.

\- Успокойтесь, мои юные враги. Я вас не трону.

В свете костра он выглядел устрашающе, чем, когда – либо.

Хэнк что – то сказал, отчего вызвал у колдуна улыбку. Я пропустила мимо ушей, наблюдая за каждым движением смертельно – опасного врага.

\- Итак, Повелитель Подземелий показал вам своё истинное лицо. Вы никогда не задавали себе вопрос, почему его советы всегда вели вас в бой, но никогда не приводили домой? Вам легко было считать его другом, а мне – врагом. Но не всё так просто, как кажется… Когда – то я пощадил вас. Помогите мне, и я отправлю вас в ваш мир.

Костёр вспыхнул, и мы увидели знакомый нам парк аттракционов.

\- Что нужно сделать?

Ещё никогда я не слышала голос Эрика таким твёрдым и решительным. Я мельком (лишь мельком, так как Враг был рядом и представлял опасность) взглянула на Эрика и увидела в нём нечто благородное из тех баллад, что я читала про рыцарей дома. А может это просто отблеск костра так на нём отразился?

\- Далеко на юге находятся Приграничные Земли. Там вы найдёте Кенотаф – древнюю гробницу. Внутри неё находится ключ, который вы должны бросить в бездну. Тогда я верну вас домой. Даю слово.

Слова Венджера звучали без злобы и язвы как обычно, но так чисто и прямолинейно и честно, что я ему поверила. В конце – концов мне было всё равно, кто вернёт нас домой.

Языки пламени взметнулись вверх, и картинка Кенотафа исчезла, а вместе с ней и сам колдун.

Ребята тут же принялись спорить, как поступить. В итоге мы разделились: Эрик, Престо и я пошли на юг, остальные остались.

\- Бобби, ты не передумал? – Бросила я, уходя.

Тот скрестил руки на груди и сказал: «Ты совершаешь ошибку, Шейла».

Совсем как взрослый, очевидно косит под Хэнка. На такое замечание я эффектно взмахнула плащом и отправилась в ночь, вслед за остальными моими путниками – Эриком и Престо.

Я чувствовала, как оставшиеся смотрят мне в затылок, поэтому накинула свой плащ – невидимку. Этого от меня они никак не ожидали.

Путь нам освещала лишь Луна. Не мало нам пришлось пройти, прежде, чем мы нашли разбитый парусный корабль на берегу моря.

Мы втроём забрались на него и Престо магией заставил его взлететь. Сначала, это было даже романтично: лететь на фоне трёх лун на юг, но со сменой пейзажа опасения мои начали возрастать. Теперь под нами была горная гряда и не просто горная гряда, а вулканическая. Из кратеров вырывалась лава и горячий газ под давлением. Эрик посчитал, что мы летим слишком медленно, когда один из кратеров выплеснул лаву в опасной близости от нас, и обратился к Престо. Тот начал колдовать, но тут вдруг я заметила бронзового дракона, верхом на котором сидели Диана, Хэнк, мой брат Бобби и Юни, конечно. Куда ж без неё?!

«Неужели они хотят нас остановить?!» И тут Хэнк сделал то, чего я от него никогда бы не ожидала. Он пустил в нас стрелу! Благо щит Эрика смог защитить меня и Престо. Но стрела отразилась и попала в кратер с магмой, рядом с которым мы пролетали. Затем извержение вырвалось на наш бедный галеон! Паруса горели, мы всё ещё сидели под щитом Эрика, укрывшись от летящих кусков серы и раскалённых камней.

\- Вот негодяй, если выживу, я ему задам трёпку! – Сказал Эрик под Щитом.

У меня в голове крутилось одно: «…если выживем…если выживем…если выж...»

Крик Престо вывел меня из транса:

\- Корабль начал опускаться, он сейчас разрушиться! Готовьтесь прыгать!

Ещё один командир нашёлся! Но он был прав. Радовало одно – мы почти пересекли долину кратеров, если правильно спрыгнем – заберёмся на тот каменистый выступ, что едва виднеется сквозь чёрный дым и взойдём в долину Приграничных Земель.

Спрыгнули мы не очень удачно: Эрик чуть не угодил в кратер и сильно обжёгся, Престо сломал себе руку (благо не ту, которой колдует), а я ещё удачно отделалась – разбитая коленная чашечка и поцарапанные о жёсткую землю ноги. Всего – то! Когда прибудем домой – тут же отправимся в медпункт.

Позади нас сгорал в лаве наш галеон, а мы, полуискалеченные, не оборачиваясь, направились к Кенотафу. Мы так сильно хотели домой, что готовы были стерпеть любую боль. Взгляд Эрика был твёрдым, а глаза – непроницаемо чёрные, когда мы пересекали Земли. Видимо он действительно хочет этой ночью спать в своей кровати, как он сказал у костра, после того, как Венджер исчез.

Ещё издалека мы увидели эту башню. Ничего необычного – мы видали и мрачнее. Но было в ней что – то особенное, нечто роковое, судьбоносное.

Перед огромной дверью, которая служила входом в башню, уже стояли наши друзья. После радостных объятий и разговоров на тему: «Я рад, что никто не погиб», снова последовали яростные споры, в особенности между Хэнком и Эриком. В конце – концов Хэнк встал перед дверью, загораживая её собой. Я понимала, что он хочет, как лучше, но глаза Эрика прямо – таки горели огнём, он жаждал попасть домой во что бы то ни стало и он приказал Престо пробить дверь.

Я хотела его остановить. Я боялась, что магия Престо причинит вред Хэнку, так жертвенно вставшему перед дверью. Но затем вспомнила стрелу, которую он пустил то ли в нас, то ли в наш корабль, намереваясь нас остановить. Он вообще о чём тогда думал?! Если б мы не пролетели ещё немного, то упали бы прямо в раскалённую лаву! И тут мне стало всё равно, что будет с Хэнком, нет, я даже разозлилась на него. Пусть магия Престо причинит ему какой – нибудь вред, желательно кровавый, но не смертельный. Мы, такое пережили, да на нас живого места нет, а на команде Хэнка – ни царапины!

Итак, Престо выпустил из своего колпака магический шар, который отодвинул (!) Хэнка и пробил дверь Кенотафа.

Всё – таки колпак Престо способен творить только добрую магию! А Жаль.

Как только в двери образовался проход, Хэнк не успел прийти в себя, как наша команда быстро туда проникла.

Оказывается, магия Престо ещё некоторое время сдерживала остальных, не позволяя им войти в башню. За это время мы успели перебежать огромный пустой холл и взбежать по лестнице.

«А парень – то действительно продвинулся в магии!» - Подумала я и вслух сказала:

\- Молодец, Престо, ты делаешь успехи!

\- Мог бы я себе руку вылечить – вот это было б настоящей магией!

Я предложила ему идею медпункта в нашем мире, и он радостно улыбнулся.

Всё это время мы бежали вверх по лестнице, а тем временем, магия Престо закончилась, и команда Хэнка вошли внутрь башни.

\- Не делай этого, Эрик! – Прокричал Хэнк снизу.

\- А как ты остановишь меня? – Передразнил его Эрик.

Хэнк натянул тетиву своего лука.

«Снова выстрелит в своих друзей? – Я в нём разочаровываюсь». – Подумала я, накидывая на себя плащ – невидимку, чтоб ему трудно было прицелиться в меня.

В этот момент откуда – то снизу донесся рокот и пол в башне пошёл трещинами.

Хэнк отправил брата и подругу на лестницу, поняв, что пол представляет опасность. Точнее то, что из него может вылезти. Затем сам лидер группы побежал по лестнице вверх.

Из пола, тем временем, стало вылезать амёбообразное создание с щупальцами, как у осьминога. Оно двигалось волнами, быстро догоняя всех.

Хэнк, выстрелил в амёбу стрелой, но существо её поглотило как ни в чём не бывало. Престо попробовал кинуть в него магическую сферу, но оно и её поглотило.

\- Похоже ему всё нипочём! – Сказала Диана. Все мы теперь были вместе и не было смысла ссориться.

\- Да?! Я мы посмотрим! – Воскликнул Бобби.

Мой ошалелый брат встал напротив чудища, я попробовала его остановить, заранее зная, что это бесполезно. Я уже изучила характер своего братца. Если он что – то решит – всё! Это железно. Весь в отца.

Он ударил дубинкой по одной стене, потом по другой, они обвалились и погребли под собой монстра.

\- Бобби, ты в порядке? – Спросила я, всё – таки он мне брат, а не враг и соперник.

\- У меня две новости. Хорошая и плохая. – Все слушали очень внимательно. – Первая – эта штука похоронена, вторая – выход завален.

\- … И это всё означает, что нам придётся идти наверх! – С удовлетворением сказал Эрик.

\- Ты выиграл. Пока что. – Сказал Хэнк.

Все мы пошли вверх по ступенькам.

Верхнее помещение было похоже на собор или некое святилище. Мы все сразу заметили одну разрушенную стену и бездну за ней. Мы осторожно подошли к ней.

\- Вау! Вот это да! - Бобби восхитился. В глубине мерцали звёзды и едва были видны четыре исполинских столба, поддерживающих этот мир…

У одной из стен был гигантский склеп, который сразу привлёк моё внимание. Я подошла ближе к нему и заметила замочную скважину в каменной двери. «Может ключ предназначен _именно для этой двери_?.. Но Венджер ясно сказал нам кинуть его в бездну…» - Задумалась я. Голос Престо меня отвлёк.

Он созвал всех к середине комнаты, где был большой, богато украшенный саркофаг. Мы подошли ближе к нему.

\- Не может быть! – Вырвалось у Дианы.

На саркофаге был вырезан воин. В руках у него был меч. Лицо воина было спокойно и беззлобно. У него были красивые и благородные черты лица. Вся его фигура источала величие. Но это был Венджер! Только никаких крыльев, рога и клыков.

\- Чего встали?! Ну же! Помогите мне сдвинуть крышку саркофага. – Вовсю пыхтел Эрик, пока другие обсуждали колдуна.

Общими усилиями крышка едва поддалась, но туда уже можно было просунуть руку. Чего Эрик непременно сделал, и достал оттуда увесистый медный ключ. Парень сразу же подбежал к дыре в стене, но Хэнк попытался его остановить. Я было двинулась к Эрику, намереваясь рассказать ему свою идею о предназначении Ключа, как пол в комнате затрещал и амёбообразное существо (то самое, что было «похоронено») на первом этаже, двинулось к нам.

Пока Эрик и Хэнк боролись у Бездны, мы, как могли сражались с амёбой.

\- Получай чашка желе! – Диана со всей силы попыталась ударить шестом по щупальцу, но оно просто поглотило шест. Затем оно схватило подругу за ноги и она повисла вверх ногами, бесполезно пытаясь вырваться из щупальца.

Престо попытался ей помочь. Он приготовил магический шар, чтобы запустить его в то щупальце, что удерживало Диану, но тут вдруг другое щупальце поглотило его шар вместе с колпаком. Теперь помощь уже требовалась ему. Настало моё время.

Я взяла два булыжника, попыталась бросить один камень в то щупальце, что схватило Престо поперёк талии, а другой – в то, что держало Диану за ноги. Бесполезно. Желеобразное существо просто поглотило камни и даже не обратило на это никакого внимания!

Одно щупальце погналось за мной несмотря на то, что я была в своём плаще – невидимке. Похоже этому монстру не требовалось зрение, чтобы видеть свою жертву. Я попыталась увернуться от щупальца, перепрыгнула через другое, но у амёбы было их ещё очень много. И одним из них она, всё – таки схватила меня. Одновременно со мной, другим щупальцем схватила и Юни.

Мы все были схвачены и обезоружены. Хэнк и Эрик никак не могли решить проблему Ключа прямо на краю Бездны. Осталась надежда только на моего младшего брата, который в углу комнаты отчаянно размахивал дубинкой, не подпуская щупальца к себе. Он услышал жалобное блеяние единорожки и ударил со всей силой об пол. Существо задрожало и выпустило нас всех.

Свобода! Но это ненадолго. Амёба быстро приходила в себя.

\- Хэнк! Нееееееееет! – Закричал Эрик.

И тут я всё поняла: ударная волна достигла парней и Хэнк, стоящий ближе к Бездне упал в неё.

Одинокая, горькая слеза скатилась по моей щеке. Всё – таки он был моим другом и даже нравился мне некоторое время.

Я так и знала, я всё знала… Я знала, что без жертв домой мы не вернёмся!

Пока я отвлеклась на горе, щупальце снова схватило меня. Но мне на этот раз было уже всё равно: съест оно меня, поглотит или как там оно пищу принимает…

Все мои друзья тоже были схвачены. В такой просак мы ещё не попадали. Что ж, могу сказать, что это было самое тяжёлое испытание из всех, что мы прошли в этом мире.

Возле дыры в стене я увидела Венджера, он что – то втолковывал Эрику. И тот уже собрался кинуть ключ в Безну.

Щупальце больно сжало грудную клетку и живот, но я набрала побольше воздуха в лёгкие и закричала так громко как могла:

\- Эрик! Этим Ключом ты должен открыть Склеп! Иначе смерть Хэнка будет напрасной!

Я не ожидала, что мой голос прозвучит так убедительно. В эти слова я вложила всю свою силу, что во мне была. И тут же я ослабла. На меня посмотрели все, казалось, даже амёба замедлилась. Во взгляде Венджера я увидела неприкрытый ужас. Настала его очередь кричать, так как друг, прикрываясь своим щитом уже бежал к Склепу.

\- Остановись! – Прорычал Венджер, готовя фаерболлы и запуская их в Эрика.

Колдун было расправил крылья и собрался настичь Эрика, но его руки обхватило щупальце амёбы! Вот уж не думала, что произойдёт подобный поворот дел и я буду так рада чудовищу, которое уже собралось меня поглотить.

Но Венджер был архимаг, не то, что мы – дети с волшебным оружием, поэтому быстро освободился от щупалец и стремглав направился к Эрику. Ясное дело – чтобы убить его. Ах, как жаль, что вся эта борьба была напрасной!

И тут, почти теряя сознание (так сильно сдавило мня щупальце!) я, да и все, кто был в этой комнате увидели ослепительный белый свет.

«Эрик! Молодец! Всё – таки ты открыл этот Склеп!» - Радостно подумала я на краю сознания.

И тут я почувствовала освобождение, когда Свет достиг существа. Все, кого держала амёба – упали на пол, а само существо замерцало и исчезло.

По мере того, как воздух достигал моих лёгких, я начала приходить в себя. Я оглянулась: вся наша компания была такое замученной и запыхавшейся, как и я. Я заметила, как Свет излечил мою коленную чашечку и царапины на ногах.

«А значит он вылечил руку Престо и ожог Эрика». – Подумала я. Но самое главное происходило не с нами.

Тот свет, что вырвался из склепа и победил амёбу, закружился вокруг Венджера, подобно кокону. Колдун закричал, будто ему было невыносимо больно, и мы все видели, как он превращается в того благородного воина, которым, когда – то был.

Затем свет вырвался из башни и направился от неё в разные стороны.

Пред нами стоял тот красивый, благородный воин, что был изображён на саркофаге. Никаких клыков, красных глаз, крыльев, как у летучей мыши и рога, но то же лицо и телосложение.

Мы все уже окончательно пришли в себя, повставали с пола и молча с удивлением смотрели на нового Венджера.

\- Эй, может, кто – нибудь поможет мне?! – Послышался голос Хэнка из Бездны.

\- Хэнк! – Одновременно закричали Эрик и Диана.

Моё сердце радостно забилось, словно пойманная птица в клетке. Наш друг жив! Мы уже хотели подбежать, но Венджер в три шага нас опередил.

\- Нужна помощь, Стрелок? – Он протянул руку Хэнку.

\- Да уж, неудобно стоять тут! – Ответил тот.

Одним движением Венджер поставил его на ноги. Голос бывшего злодея остался таким же глубоким и басистым, но уже без язвительных ноток и злобы.

\- Я так и знал! Наша цель в этом мире – не победить Венджера, а освободить его от чар зла!

Неожиданно появился Хранитель Подземелья. Из его глаз текли слёзы. Казалось, это были не слёзы, а жидкие бриллианты – настолько они были чисты и светлы. Никогда ещё я не видела, чтобы слёзы так отражали счастье!

\- Спасибо вам, мои юные ученики! Вам удалось то, что было не в моих силах – вы вернули мне сына.

Венджер встал на колени перед Хранителем.

\- Отец… я вернулся.

Мои друзья переглянулись. Я тихо плакала.

\- Хранитель? Ты – отец Венджера. – Ошарашено спросил Престо.

\- Не очень – то вы похожи. – Заметил Эрик.

Венждер встал с колен и улыбнулся.

\- Тысячу лет назад я последовал за другим Повелителем – хозяином зла.

\- Безымянным. – Добавил Хранитель.

\- В эту гробницу я заключил всё, что когда – то дал мне Хранитель. А вы вернули меня к Свету, так сказать возвратили мне изначальный облик и предназначение. – Закончил Венджер.

Хранитель Подземелий создал портал, ведущий в наш мир.

\- Отправляйтесь в свой мир, дети мои. Теперь здесь есть кому наводить порядок. – Сказал Хранитель и посмотрел на Венджера. Тот подмигнул нам. И я заметила, что глаза у него пронзительно – голубые, как у Хранителя.

Мы заулыбались. Наш бывший заклятый враг по – доброму подмигнул нам. Диана всплакнула.

\- Если, конечно, хотите. – Добавил нам Хранитель Подземелий. – Если решите остаться – вас ждёт ещё много приключений.

\- Лично с меня приключений достаточно! – Сказал Эрик и шагнул к порталу. – Ребята вы как?

Престо встал рядом с ним, дожидаясь нас.

Хэнк отдал лук Хранителю со словами:

\- Держите Ваш Лук, Хранитель, он мне больше не понадобиться.

\- Нет, Рейнджер, это твой Лук. Это твой атрибут. Если ты вернёшься в свой мир он всегда будет невидимым рядом с тобой, освещая тебе дорогу по жизни.

\- Спасибо, Хранитель. – Хэнк оставил Лук при себе и добавил: - за всё.

\- Не за что, Рейнджер. Каждый из вас прошёл свой путь здесь, в Подземельях Драконов, но вас ждёт ещё и ваш путь на Земле. Выбирать вам.

\- А я бы, пожалуй, остался. – Сказал мой младший брат, покачивая дубинкой.

Я подошла к нему.

\- Бобби, что я скажу нашим родителям, если вернусь одна?

Он опустил дубинку и пошёл со мной к порталу, затем резко развернулся и подбежал к Хранителю.

\- Прощайте, Хранитель, я буду по Вам скучать! – Он обнял Повелителя Подземелий.

\- Юни, прощай. – У брата на глаза навернулись слёзы.

Единорожка жалобно проблеяла и лизнула Бобби на прощание в щёку.

\- Не волнуйся, Варвар, я позабочусь о ней. – Сказал старик.

Мы все дружно вступили в портал и закружились в пространственно – временном вихре, лишь отдалённо услыхав голос Хранителя:

\- Прощайте, мои юные ученики.

Мы оказались в той самой вагонетке, что и отправила нас в мир Подземелий Драконов.

По туннелю я ехала с закрытыми глазами. Я боялась, что сейчас снова что – то пойдёт не так и нам придётся вернуться. Остальные радовались как могли: кричали, смеялись, улюлюкали.

Сквозь плотно закрытые глаза я ощутила свет – выход из тоннеля. Вагонетка замедлила ход, и Хэнк сказал мне:

\- Можешь открыть глаза, Шейла. Мы в нашем мире.

Я открыла глаза и дневной свет ослепил меня. Да, это действительно был наш мир. Я вспомнила каждый аттракцион, перед тем как мы сели в эту чертову вагонетку: Колесо Обозрения, машинки и другие развлекательные чуда, работающие от электричества. Вспомнила продавца хот – доггов при входе в этот луна – парк. Вспомнила всё! Да я никогда ничего и не забывала ни одного дня в Подземельях! Особенно своих родителей, которых сейчас мне нестерпимо хотелось повидать.

Я оглядела себя и друзей – мы были в своей одежде, в которой пришли в парк аттракционов в воскресенье днём.

\- Эй! Хватит рассиживаться! Другие тоже покататься хотят! – Строгий голос кондуктора вывел меня из своих мыслей.

И действительно: к этому аттракциону собралась целая очередь.

Мы вылезли из вагонетки, всё ещё приходя в себя. Другие ребята принялись садиться на наши места. Эрик воскликнул:

\- Нет! Что вы делаете?! Если поедете в этот туннель, то назад домой уже не вернётесь!

Подростки посмотрели на него как на идиота. К нему подошёл тот самый кондуктор, который заставил нас встать из вагонетки. Он улыбнулся и похлопал по плечу:

\- Спасибо, парень! Отличная реклама!

А к подростам обратился:

\- Да, вы можете не вернуться, ведь это же Подземелья Драконов! – И нажал на пульте управления «Пуск» и вагонетка отправилась в тоннель.

\- Нет! Нееет! – Пытался остановить вагонетку Эрик, но Хэнк его оттащил.

\- Послушай, Эрик, если мы попали через этот аттракцион в параллельный мир, это ещё не значит, что и другие будут также попадать.

\- Вообще – то, - вмешался Престо, - вероятность велика. В том туннеле находиться какая – то дыра в пространстве.

\- Никогда не думал, что соглашусь с Эриком, но помните, как Терри попала в мир Подземелий? – Сказала Бобби

\- Стоп! Вы думаете, это единственный аттракцион «Подземелья Драконов»?! Нет, они есть почти в каждом штате, а Терри попала в Подземелья через аттракцион в Новом Орлеане. – Выпалила Диана.

\- Откуда ты знаешь? – Спросил Бобби.

\- Она мне сама сказала. – Ответила та.

\- Вечно у девчонок какие –то секреты… - пробурчал младший брат и расстроился.

Я знала, что он был влюблён в Терри, но мы были в Детройте, а она в Новом Орлеане.

Я подошла к нему и обняла за плечи:

\- Бобби, вам суждено встретиться, Хранитель тебе рассказал, когда ей приснился вещий сон.

Он приободрился, но тут же посуровел:

\- Она в Новом Орлеане, а мы в Детройте. Новый Орлеан – такой огромный. Как же мне её найти?

\- Не знаю. Но раз суждено, значит так и будет. – Сказала я ему убедительно, и он успокоился, а в его глазах поселилась надежда.

\- Мне кажется «дыра в пространстве», как сказал Престо, срабатывает не всегда и не для всех, а лишь редко, может быть даже раз в сто лет. По крайней мере на нашем Мичиганском аттракционе. – Предположил Хэнк.

Возразить было нечего, поэтому все согласились с его теорией. И пока мы разговаривали по этому поводу, вагонетка вернулась с теми подростками, подтверждая теорию Хэнка. Они вылезли из вагонетки и пошли на другой аттракцион. По их глазам было видно, что они не бывали в параллельном мире и не видели никакого Хранителя Подземелий.

Возвращались мы из парка аттракционов молча. И так было много сказано. Мы были счастливые и довольные, но не знаю, как у других, а у меня на сердце появилась некая оскомина: я начала скучать по подземельям. Не сильно так чтоб до слёз, но так как можно скучать по самому лучшему сну в твоей жизни.

Вечерело и мы собирались возвратиться к себе по домам. На прощание Хэнк сказал нам:

\- Можете, представить, что портал в аттракционе открывается раз в сто лет?! Вы пока ещё не осознали, насколько нам повезло побывать в другом мире.

\- Возможно. – Согласился Престо.

Солнце садилось на западе, как и положено на Земле.

Мы попрощались и возвратились в свои дома.

Когда мы с Бобби пришли домой он бросился в объятия родителей, словно и забыл, что время в Подземельях идёт иначе.

\- Бобби, что с тобой? Ты плачешь? – Спросила мать. – Шейла, ты не объяснишь?

Но я не могла и слова вымолвить.

\- Мама, папа, я так по вам соскучился!

\- Неужели? – Спросила ошеломлённо мать.

\- Да, надо вас почаще в луна – парк отпускать. – Сказал отец.

Я уронила одну слезу, и мы все крепко вместе обнялись.

Затем я пошла на второй этаж нашего дома, приняла ванну, а после этого направилась в свою девичью комнату.

Завтра предстояло идти в школу и следовало бы подготовить уроки, но сон сморил меня, и я лишь успела завести будильник. Затем я легла в свою кровать. Я уже и забыла каково это: спать не на траве и не на жёсткой земле, а в мягкой постели. Мне снились Подземелья Драконов.


End file.
